Un nouveau départ
by Thyrsette
Summary: Je vous présente ma première fanfic OutlawQueen. J'ai commencé à l'écrire pendant le hiatus d'où des éléments repris de la saison 3B sans pour autant que ça corresponde au véritable fil rouge de la série. Bonne lecture ! Synopsis : La malédiction de la Sorcière de l'ouest a renvoyé tout le monde à Storybrooke et c'est une nouvelle vie qui y commence pour certains.
1. Chapter 1

La ville de Storybrooke dormait paisiblement et le silence se faisait roi dans ses rues alors que les premiers rayons du Soleil faisaient leur apparition. Ses habitants n'avaient pas encore conscience que c'était elle qu'ils avaient retrouvée suite à la malédiction lancée par la Sorcière de l'Ouest. De plus ils ne se souvenaient pas du premier passage qu'ils y avaient fait : ils étaient donc loin d'imaginer les aventures qu'ils y avaient vécu.

C'est un Robin décontenancé qui se réveilla, dans un lit au matelas bien plus confortable que sa paillasse habituelle. Il fronça les sourcils et voulut se lever mais il s'empêtra dans le drap et tomba au sol. L'ancien justicier grommela avant d'ouvrir les volets. Il put alors contempler le nouvel environnement dans lequel il évoluait. Alors qu'il se dévisageait dans le miroir en pied situé dans un coin de la pièce, des éléments de la veille ressurgirent. Un nuage de fumée noire, un vent violent... il était dans la forêt avec ses compagnons d'aventure : Snow White, le prince, Belle, l'ancienne Reine, Baelfire, Ruby, Aurora, son mari Philippe et le docteur Frankenstein. Tout était confus sur les circonstances exactes de la malédiction. C'est cette sorcière diabolique, pensa-t-il en repensant au visage verdâtre d cette femme. Soudain une pensée l'arracha à sa réflexion : Roland ! Où était-il ? Etait-il resté dans la Forêt Enchantée ? Il sortit en courant de la pièce et tomba sur le garçonnet. Celui-ci portait un pyjama à l'effigie de la Flèche Verte. Il semblait lui aussi perdu mais un sourire illumina son visage et il se jeta dans les bras de son père.

Après avoir exploré le petit appartement et découvert tout un tas d'objets dont il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de les faire fonctionner, il trouva du pain et du beurre (le second à l'intérieur d'un objet où un sort devait maintenir le froid) puis fit des tartines pour le petit-déjeuner. Ca au moins ce n'était pas sorcier ! Une fois le petit rassasié, il fit la vaisselle ignorant qu'une machine pouvait la faire pour lui. Tandis que Roland découvrait ses nouveaux jouets, l'ancien voleur faisait une inspection plus détaillée des lieux. Une salle de bain équipée d'un genre de cabine, d'un grand bac pour se laver, d'une _bassine_ pour mettre de l'eau et d'un placard. Celui-ci était rempli de bouteilles ainsi que de serviettes. Il attrapa l'une des bouteilles. Qu'était ce ?! Une potion ? Il la reposa, méfiant et reprit son investigation. Deux chambres : celle où il s'était réveillé et celle où avait dû dormir son fils. Il eut beau fouiller de partout il ne trouva nulle trace de son arc et de son carquois. Avec quoi allait-il pouvoir chasser ?!

La matinée s'acheva bien vite et Robin décida que pour le repas de midi, il trouverait un genre de taverne qui leur permettrait d'avoir un bon repas. Leurs pas les menèrent au _Bread & Breakfast _ tenu par Granny et sa petite fille Ruby. Celle-ci é tait plongée dans une grande conversation avec le Dr Whale lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Il s'approcha du comptoir, assit son fils sur l'un des tabourets et toussota afin de signaler sa présence. Ruby sourit complice à son interlocuteur et demanda à Robin ce qu'il désirait.

" - J'avoue que je ne sais pas ce que vous proposez.

- Des burgers, des tartines, des sandwichs, paninis, salades... Commença-t-elle à énumérer.

- Deux paninis", décida d'essayer Robin.

Il fut surpris de voir la jeune femme aussi à l'aise avec le grill. Etait-il donc le seul à être si désemparé face à toutes ces choses bizarres ?! Robin mangea en silence échangeant peu avec son fils. Il régla avec de la monnaie trouvée dans son portefeuille. Prenant Roland par la main, il sortit. Robin s'arrêta sur le trottoir et observa les _voiture_s_, _ces choses métalliques qui avançaient toutes seules. Il se demandait comment ça pouvait bien fonctionner. Robin soupira. Il n'aimait pas être dépendant de quelqu'un mais il allait devoir s'y résoudre et aller trouver la personne qui gérait la ville : Regina. Il confia son garçonnet à Belle. On lui avait dit qu'il pourrait sans doute la trouver à la bibliothèque qui se trouvait au pied de la grande horloge. Ce fut le cas. Cela fait, il gagna le bureau de l'ancienne reine grâce aux indications qu'on lui donna.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

"- Regina ! J'ai besoin d'explications ! Clama-t-il sans plus de cérémonie ou de salutation tout en entrant dans le bureau de la trentenaire.

Il se planta face à elle. Elle releva les yeux surprise d'être interrompue de la sorte et le dévisagea. Il portait une veste en cuir marron, par dessus un tee-shirt vert uni. Autour de son cou était noué un foulard de manière à former un triangle. Cela lui donnait un air plutôt décontracté ce qui contrastait nettement avec la tenue stricte que portait Regina. En effet, à son habitude elle était revêtue d'un tailleur. Cette fois-ci, la jupe et la veste étaient de couleur noire et elle avait choisi un chemisier blanc au décolleté plutôt échancré. Après l'avoir rebouché, elle posa son stylo plume.

"-Bonjour, _voleur_. Fit-elle en insistant bien dans sa prononciation des mots.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans la ville de Storybrooke, Maine, Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

- Qui a fait ça ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Que doit-on faire ?

- Aucune idée.

- Peut-on retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée ?

- Probablement pas."

Enervé par ses réponses tacites qui ne l'aidaient en rien, Robin s'approcha du bureau et se pencha vers elle : il comptait bien obtenir ce pour quoi il était venu. Il n'était pas effrayé par le caractère sec et bien trempé de _Sa Majesté_.

" - Vous avez déjà envoyé une malédiction de ce genre ! Vous devez forcément en savoir plus. Reprit-il fermement.

- Sauf que je n'y suis pour rien cette fois. Je suis tout autant victime que vous"

Robin recula : il avait lu de la sincérité dans le regard de l'ancienne reine maléfique. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil prévu pour les personnes que recevait Madame le maire. Ainsi faisant, il lui faisait preuve d'une attitude d'écoute ainsi que de bienveillance.

" - Je vous conseille de vous habituer à cette nouvelle vie car il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que vous retrouviez l'ancienne."

Sa voix avait retrouvé de sa douceur. Elle n'était pas idiote et Regina avait compris que s'il abandonnait l'assaut c'est qu'il la croyait. Du moins il était prêt à lui donner une chance. De plus la brunette était touchée qu'il lui accorde foi sans même la questionner plus. Une telle attitude était si rare et elle était sûre qu'à l'heure actuelle, des gens dans la ville pensaient que c'était elle qui était responsable de leur retour à Storybrooke. Certes Robin avait pu la côtoyer dans la Forêt Enchantée et il avait pu voir les efforts qu'elle faisait pour changer, ne plus s'adonner à ses vielles et mauvaises habitudes, mais ça la touchait quand même. Rien n'était jamais gagné pour convaincre les autres de sa bonne volonté. Elle le faisait pour Henry, son fils qui voulait qu'elle trouve le bonheur même si elle avait dû se séparer de lui pour sauver les habitants de la ville.

" - Comment ça marche ici ?" Demanda-t-il calmement.

Regina fut un tantinet surprise d'une telle question mais elle se rappela bien vite que lui n'avait jamais connu Storybrooke. Tout était étranger pour lui ici. Comme lorsqu'elle-même était arrivée. Contrairement aux autres qui avaient de faux souvenirs, elle avait dû tout découvrir par elle-même. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres au souvenir du ridicule de certains de ces moments.

" - Ici voler les riches pour donner au pauvre... Ce n'est pas une option.

- Regina... La reprit-il agacé par ses remarques toujours trempées d'ironie.

- Il faut que vous vous trouviez un travail et avec votre salaire vous aurez de quoi subvenir aux besoins du petit.

- Une idée ?"

Elle le jaugea du regard avant de remettre en ordre ses papiers et de se lever. Le maire enfila sa veste jusque là restée sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

" -Oui. Venez."

Sans lui en dire plus, elle attrapa ses clefs et lui emboîta le pas en direction de la sortie. Intrigué, Robin la suivit curieux de savoir ce qu'elle lui réservait comme surprise et ce qu'il en était de son idée. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'allait pas jouer sur ses anciennes habitudes de voleur et qu'elle n'allait pas s'en moquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais Robin chassa bien vite de telles pensées, il était convaincu de sa bonne foi. Elle voulait vraiment aider, il en était sûr.

**Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à traverser la ville à cette heure-ci de la journée. De toute manière il n'y avait jamais eu plus de circulation que ça à Storybrooke. Même s'il ne s'attendait pas à cela, Robin ne fut guère surpris quand il découvrit qu'elle l'avait emmené au poste du shérif. Regina quant à elle, eut la confirmation de sa théorie lorsqu'elle vit la camionnette de David garée sur le parking. C'était bien, comme elle l'avait supposé, resté une affaire familiale. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Penser à la famille de Charmant la ramenait à penser à Emma et surtout à son fils. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle donnerait cher pour être comme le reste des habitants de la ville et ne pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé lors de leur précédent passage dans la ville du Maine. Mais c'était le prix que l'ancienne Reine Diabolique devait payer : ne plus avoir son fils et s'en souvenir. Ce ne serait que trop facile si tous ses souvenirs avec lui s'étaient effacés. Tentant tant bien que mal de ne plus y penser, elle conduisit Robin à l'intérieur.

"- Madame le maire, s'étonna David.

- Bonjour _Charmant_, fit-elle avec ironie comme à son habitude.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

- Robin ? S'étonna l'ancien prince content de voir son compagnon d'armes durant l'année écoulée.

- Robin n'a pas d'emploi ici et je me disais que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un adjoint."

Les deux hommes regardèrent Regina étonnés. Même si elle n'avait rien fait pour leurs nuire dans la Forêt Enchantée, il était toujours surprenant, surtout pour David, de la voir être bienveillante envers quelqu'un.

"- Merci Regina, c'est vraiment aimable de votre part, finit par la remercier Robin.

- Je vais m'occuper de la paperasse. Tu pourras commencer dès demain.

- Merci David."

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, geste accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux. Le shérif était ravi d'avoir l'ancien voleur comme partenaire. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'honneur. De plus leur parcours dans la Forêt Enchantée leur avait permis d'apprendre à se connaître et tous deux étaient passés d'un profond respect pour l'autre à une solide amitié. Après de derniers remerciements à l'adresse du maire, ils se séparèrent et Regina ainsi que Robin quittèrent le poste.

" - Je vous dépose chez vous ?

- Comment ça marche ?" Demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers la voiture.

Décidément, c'était la question du jour songea son interlocutrice. Elle se demandait s'il était sérieux ou s'il voulait tester sa patience et cette gentillesse qu'il pensait lui découvrir. Elle eut envie de l'envoyer paître : tous les habitants de la ville avaient toujours su comment s'y prendre avec la nouvelle technologie, d'instinct. Alors qu'il arrête de se moquer ! Mais, la dernière fois, ils avaient de faux souvenirs et la malédiction avait pourvu leur instinct pour qu'ils sachent comment se servir de toutes ces choses. Cette fois ce n'était peut-être pas le cas et les nouveaux comme Robin étaient complètement dépourvus face à la situation se rappela-t-elle. Cette pensée la coupa dans son élan.

" - Installez-vous au volant, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre. "

Il obtempéra en silence tandis que Regina s'installait côté passager. Pour commencer elle lui montra la clef et lui indiqua où il devait l'insérer pour pouvoir mettre le contact. Une fois les bases expliquées, elle lui donna des instructions très précises afin de faire la manœuvre pour quitter le parking. De toute manière, à part la camionnette de David dont l'ancienne Reine n'avait pas grand chose à faire, le parking était désert. Il se débrouilla comme un chef et put tranquillement conduire jusqu'au bureau du maire. Ils sortirent de la voiture. Regina avait d'abord proposé de ramener Robin jusque chez lui mais celui-ci lui avait assuré que c'était bon et que de toute manière, il fallait qu'il fasse une course avant de rentrer. Il devait passer à la bibliothèque où Belle gardait Roland.

" - Merci Regina.

- Vous êtes un bon élève.

- Et vous un bon professeur. Merci, merci pour tout.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'allais pas laisser Roland sans ressources."

Un petit sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. Il fallait avouer que le petit garçon était des plus adorables. Cependant son visage se rembrunit bien vite. Ses pensées avaient rejoint son garçonnet à elle, qu'elle avait perdu pour toujours. Etre de retour à Storybrooke et ne pas l'y voir était vraiment la plus terribles des choses qui avaient pu lui arriver ces derniers mois.

" - Comment puis-je vous remercier ?

- De quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête surprise.

Il l'avait complètement tirée de ses pensées. Robin n'avait pas remarqué ce moment d'absence mais il put sentir qu'elle était troublé.

"- Oh vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Prenez-le comme un cadeau pour Roland.

- J'insiste. Je pourrais vous faire mes meilleures lasagnes.

- Hum... Elle marmonna ensuite quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas : les lasagnes la ramenaient là où tout avait commencé : son désir d'avoir un enfant.

- Ou alors un coq au vin si vous n'aimez pas les lasagnes. En plus Roland sera content de vous revoir. Il s'est attaché à vous dans la Forêt Enchantée.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Murmura-t-elle.

- C'est seulement un dîner. Souffla-t-il.

- D'accord. Concéda-t-elle finalement.

Robin sourit et lui prit la main pour lui faire un baisemain. Regina sentit ses joues légèrement chauffer sous ce geste. Gênée elle marmonna un "A ce soir" et se dépêcha de regagner son bureau. Elle avait peur de passer une mauvaise soirée en compagnie de Roland et de souffrir de l'absence d'Henry. Amusé, l'ancien voleur partit à pied pour récupérer son fils et ensuite faire deux trois courses pour le dîner. Par contre il allait avoir besoin d'assistance car il sentait que faire un feu au milieu de sa cuisine pour faire cuire le poulet n'était pas une bonne idée.

**Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoici avec la suite, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais c'était un peu la panne sèche pour ce chapitre et j'étais quelque peu plus inspirée par une fic Frankenwolf que j'ai commencée ^^"

Belle après une hésitation toqua à la porte de l'appartement. Elle entendit la voix fluette de Roland qui semblait excité à l'idée que quelqu'un arrive. Ce fut Robin qui lui ouvrit avec le petit garçon caché derrière ses jambes.

" - Merci Belle d'être venue, souffla-t-il.

- Je t'en prie, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu as besoin que je garde le petit ?

- Non, non. Je... Je connais rien de ce monde. Je dois préparer le dîner mais je... Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai l'habitude et... Tu avais l'air si à l'aise en faisant ce pancake pour le goûter de Roland...

- Pas de souci, je comprends. J'aime faire la cuisine, ce sera donc avec plaisir que je te montrerai."

En effet, lorsque Robin était arrivé pour récupérer le garçonnet, il avait trouvé les deux compères dans le petit studio attenant à la bibliothèque où vivait la jeune femme. Belle posa amicalement sa main sur son épaule et entra. La jeune femme retira son manteau et se débarrassa de son sac à main. Elle rejoignit la cuisine tout en se remontant les manches. Robin lui tendit un tablier qu'il avait trouvé dans le placard, histoire qu'elle ne se tâche pas même si a priori, elle n'était là que pour l'aider à faire fonctionner le matériel.

" - Merci," le remercia-t-elle.

C'est avec une grande patience qu'elle lui indiqua, un à un tous les appareils de la cuisine ainsi que leur fonctionnement, dans le détail. Elle nota amusée que Robin prenait des notes. Sans doute avait-il peur d'avoir une hésitation quelconque lorsqu'il passerait à la pratique et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à la rappeler pour lui demander de lui fournir de nouveau les explications. Comme Belle avait un peu de temps à tuer n'ayant pas de famille dont elle devait aller s'occuper, elle s'assit sur l'un des tabourets pour regarder comment son ami se débrouillait. Tout en l'observant, elle finit par poser une question qui la tiraillait depuis qu'il lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait besoin d'elle :

" - Comment, comment se fait-il que toi Robin, tu ne saches pas faire tout ça comme moi ? Je veux dire... Je n'utilisais pas plus de gazinière que toi dans la Forêt Enchantée."

Belle avait ce côté intellectuel qui voulait comprendre comment les choses fonctionnaient et ce genre de petits détails la titillaient au plus grand point.

" - Et bien, d'après Regina, c'est parce que je n'ai pas subi la première malédiction, elle n'avait pas touché les bois de Sherwood.

- Alors on est déjà venu ici ?

- Je... Elle ne l'a pas dit explicitement. Mais vous devez déjà avoir connu cette modernité... Ici ou ailleurs.

- Regina se souvient ? C'est elle qui a fait ça ?! S'insurgea-t-elle.

- Je ... Je ne sais rien de sûr mais elle clame son innocence.

- Tu la crois ?"

La bibliothécaire savait que Robin était quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête qui pourrait avoir un jugement sans doute plus neutre puisque lui n'avait pas subi les méfaits de Regina les années avant qu'elle ne lance la première malédiction. Belle quant à elle avait de quoi être sceptique vu l'enfermement que cette sorcière lui avait fait subir après l'avoir capturée dans la Forêt Enchantée. Mais sur la dernière année écoulée, elle n'avait pas souvenir que l'ancienne reine ait essayé de leur faire du mal.

" - Je pense que oui, elle était sincère. Et puis elle m'a aidée. Si c'était elle qui avait lancé la malédiction et qui m'avait mis dans cette situation, sans emploi, sans rien pour subvenir aux besoins de mon fils... Pourquoi m'aurait-elle aidé ?

- Regina peut être une sacrée manipulatrice, se rappela-t-elle.

- Il y avait de cette tristesse majestueuse dans son regard... En ce qui me concerne, je la crois.

- Alors si elle n'y est pour rien et qu'elle se souvient, je pense qu'elle ne verra pas d'objections à expliquer ce dont nous, nous ne nous rappelons plus.

- Sans doute..."

Roland arriva alors dans la cuisine avec un livre illustré de contes qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chambre. Il voulait que son père lui lise mais comme celui-ci était en train de lutter avec les tomates à peler pour la bolognaise des lasagnes, c'est Belle qui prit en charge l'atelier lecture. La toute première histoire était celle d'une jeune femme qui, malgré ses apparences bestiales, tombait amoureuse d'un homme et parvenait à ramener ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. Une larme coula sur sa joue à la fermeture du livre. Elle l'essuya dès qu'elle la sentit espérant que le petit n'ait rien vu. Durant l'année passée, la jeune femme avait cherché de partout avec l'aide de Neal son Rumplestilskin mais il n'était nulle part, personne n'avait vu trace de lui. Belle avait toujours l'espoir qu'il soit encore là quelque part, mais ce n'était plus qu'une faible lueur. Ne pas se souvenir lui épargnait une douleur bien plus immense que celle qu'elle avait actuellement, atténuée par l'espérance.

" - Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je trouve que c'est une très belle histoire, murmura-t-elle dans un petit sourire.

- C'est vrai," reconnut Roland.

Tous deux se levèrent et Belle retourna à la cuisine voir si tout s'y passait bien. Le chef cuisinier était en train de remplir son plat à gratin en disposant, comme il avait toujours vu Marianne le faire dans leur petit logis, tour à tour pâte et sauce bolognaise. Cela fait il enfourna te se tourna vers son amie.

" - Merci infiniment.

- C'était avec plaisir. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre...

- Merci."

Ils se saluèrent puis la jeune femme s'éclipsa. Elle n'avait osé demander pour qui était ce bon repas qu'elle l'avait aidé à préparer mais elle ne doutait pas que c'était pour une femme. Lorsqu'elle croisa Regina dans la cage d'escaliers, elle fit comme si de rien était. Pas un instant la pensée que c'était l'ancienne reine qui venait dîner avec Robin, ne lui effleura l'esprit. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

**Tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Désolée pour l'attente, la suite devrait arriver plus rapidement, le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours de rédaction et j'ai les idées pour le suivant.

Bonne lecture

oOo

Tandis que la cuisson s'achevait, Robin était en train de fouiller dans son placard afin de trouver ce qu'il avait qui lui semblait le mieux à porter. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qu'il recevait ce soir, il s'agissait du maire de cette ville : une femme très élégante et il se devait d'être à la hauteur. Il ne pouvait se permettre une tenue de baroudeur en de telles circonstances. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, il s'empressa d'enfiler le jean noir qu'il avait trouvé - celui-ci le seyait à la perfection, soulignant qu'il avait ce qu'il fallait, là où il fallait- et une chemise blue-jean. Il se saisit également d'un veston qu'il enfila sans le refermer. L'adjoint du shérif referma le tiroir des cravates en y ayant à peine jeté un coup d'œil. Ca ne le branchait pas du tout. Alors qu'il retournait à la cuisine, la sonnette retentit et après avoir fait signe à Roland de rester dans le salon, il gagna l'entrée.

Robin fut subjugué par la beauté qui se tenait face à lui. Il avait bien conscience de l'attirance que pouvait provoquer cette femme mais superbe était un euphémisme pour la décrire. Regina savait y faire en élégance, on ne pouvait lui dénier cela. Elle portait une magnifique tenue : un bustier dans des tons très clairs qui mettait en valeur ses atouts féminins juste ce qu'il fallait. La jupe débutait légèrement en dessous de sa poitrine ceinte par une ceinture ornée d'une fleur. Bien droite, le vêtement marron descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Le tissu, du satin, ne pouvait que donner envie d'aller toucher la brunette afin d'en sentir la douceur sous ses doigts.

Rapidement heureusement, le voleur reprit ses esprits et fit entrer la jeune femme dans le petit appartement. Roland arriva alors ramenant complètement Robin à la réalité et brisant la gêne qui s'était installée. Le petit était à la fois curieux de découvrir qui était l'invitée ce soir et en même temps il s'était réfugié contre son père, tout timide. Prenant sur elle pour ne pas laisser refluer toute sa tristesse au sujet d'Henry, la brunette s'accroupit et tendit la main au petit garçon.

" - Bonjour toi,

- Zour." Murmura-t-il après avoir osé prendre sa main.

Regina lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui serra doucement la main. Cela fait, elle se redressa. Robin, en véritable gentleman la débarrassa du manteau qu'elle portait à la main puis la conduisit jusqu'au canapé et sur la table basse un apéritif était installé. Le garçonnet y courut et se mit à grignoter les cacahuètes en silence, observant leur invitée. Il ne fallut qu'une petite minute à l'hôte pour revenir et il servit deux verres de whisky puis un de jus de fruit pour son fils. Robin leva son verre pour les inviter à trinquer.

" - Que célèbre-t-on ?

- Le début d'une nouvelle vie ? Suggéra-t-il, profiter d'être ici pour recommencer et tourner la page des souffrances liées à la Forêt Enchantée ?

- Je vous le souhaite, à tous les deux."

Les trois verres s'entrechoquèrent, bruit qui fut accompagné du rire innocent et léger de Roland. Celui-ci insista pour recommencer car ça l'amusait. Un petit sourire en coin, Regina lui accorda à condition qu'il fasse doucement pour ne pas risquer de casser le verre, puis elle l'enjoignit à boire. Robin observait la scène en souriant. Cela faisait plaisir de voir le petit s'amuser lui qui était très réservé depuis la perte de sa mère.

" - Quel âge as-tu ? Questionna Regina.

- Trois ans, répondit-il d'une petite voix, accompagnant ses mots d'un geste de la main.

- Oh mais tu vas bientôt pouvoir aller à l'école.

- Il va falloir que je m'en occupe, en effet.

- Tu vas rencontrer d'autres enfants avec qui tu pourras jouer et t'amuser, assura-t-elle face à la moue sceptique qu'affichait Roland depuis qu'il avait entendu le mot "école".

- Oui, tu pourras te faire des copains et on les invitera à la maison," renchérit Robin.

Le temps de finir leur verre, les deux adultes continuèrent de tenter de parvenir à faire apprécier l'idée de l'école au garçonnet qui face à l'annonce d'un tel amusement commençait à croire que l'école, finalement, c'était pas si terrible que ça en avait l'air. Ils passèrent ensuite à table et Robin fit le service de manière impeccable. L'ancienne Reine ne put que le complimenter sur sa cuisine, il aurait fallu être de très mauvaise foi pour ne pas reconnaître que c'était succulent, ce à quoi Roland répliqua :

" - C'est normal c'est la recette de ma maman."

Une telle remarque jeta en quelque sorte un froid, Regina était embarrassée car elle ne savait que répondre au petit garçon. Elle lança un regard à Robin qui ne savait pas trop non plus que dire car il savait que c'était encore un sujet si sensible et il ne voulait pas attrister son fils et gâcher par la même occasion ce bon moment.

"- Ta maman devait être une excellente cuisinière, finit par souffler Regina doucement.

- Oui c'était la meilleure des mamans.

- Je n'en doute pas," murmura-t-elle.

Le petit garçon se remit à manger avec appétit ses lasagnes et Robin remercia silencieusement son invitée d'un regard. Il devait bien avouer que jamais il n'avait pensé que celle que l'on appelait la Reine Maléfique pouvait faire preuve d'autant de sensibilité alors qu'elle s'était montrée si cruelle envers Blanche-Neige. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Storybrooke, chacun de ses actes montrait une personne complètement différente et elle ne cessait, à chaque instant, de le surprendre. Il devait avouer que c'était agréable et que plus il voyait cela, plus il avait envie de la connaître davantage. S'il devait être complètement honnête avec lui-même, peut-être avouerait-il même que ça lui plaisait... Qu'elle lui plaisait.

Roland fut couché après avoir mangé sa part de gâteau car il commençait à se faire tard pour un garçon de son âge. Les deux adultes se retrouvèrent donc seuls pour finir leur dessert. Après une hésitation, Regina osa aborder le sujet délicat :

" - Roland a perdu sa maman depuis longtemps ?"

La brunette ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu une femme qui pouvait être la mère du garçonnet durant leur année passée au Pays des Contes. Robin se mit à jouer avec sa fourchette.

" - Depuis plus d'un an maintenant... Mais elle lui manque terriblement. Enfin ça va mieux petit à petit... Mais les premiers mois ont été très difficiles.

- Pour vous aussi j'imagine...

- Surtout quand on se sent responsable de la perte de celle que l'on aime."

Regina hocha la tête. Elle ne savait que trop bien à quoi faisait illusion son hôte. Même si elle avait toujours rejeté la faute sur Blanche et son incapacité à garder un secret, l'ancienne reine n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable si Cora avait pu tuer Daniel.

" - J'espère qu'un jour une femme pourra être présente dans sa vie et lui apporter ce qu'une maman apporte à son enfant..."

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait rompre l'échange malgré l'embarras ressenti des deux côtés. Il y avait une intensité dans chacun de leur regard qui rendait la chose en quelque sorte irréelle, créait une tension que Regina finit par rompre.

" - Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Il se fait tard et nous avons tous les deux du travail qui nous attend demain. Merci pour ce très agréable repas. C'était un plaisir, reconnut-elle.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, votre Majesté.

- Merci quand même, voleur."

Il n'y avait presque plus d'ironie dans cette manière de s'adresser à l'autre, plutôt du respect désormais. Robin lui apporta son manteau qu'elle enfila en silence. Alors qu'elle passait ses cheveux par dessus le vêtement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler sa beauté. Oui, c'était sûr maintenant, il était complètement attiré par la jeune femme. Il lui ouvrit la porte puis se plaça sur le seuil pour lui dire au revoir. Regina quant à elle ne savait trop quelle attitude adopter : oui elle se sentait totalement sous le charme du voleur mais elle avait de grandes réticences. La manière dont il avait parlé de la mère de Roland un peu plus tôt... Elle avait pu sentir qu'il éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour elle. Et à bien y réfléchir, sans doute qu'elle pouvait le comprendre. Madame le maire avait peur de tomber de nouveau amoureuse et de trahir celui qu'elle considérait comme l'amour de sa vie en donnant son cœur à un autre.

" - Et bien, bonne nuit, le salua-t-elle assez hésitante.

- Bonne nuit."

Les yeux du jeune père dévoraient littéralement le visage de Regina. Il sentait en lui un désir grandissant et dans une impulsion soudaine, il posa sa main sur son épaule et comme elle ne se dégageait pas, il saisit ses lèvres avec délicatesse. A bout de souffle, il recula et chercha à comprendre ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Regina en déchiffrant son regard mais c'était bien trop confus et ce même pour elle, alors il n'avait pas vraiment de chance de le deviner.

" - Bo... Bonne nuit," répéta Regina avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Elle tourna les talons et à pas rapides gagna la cage d'escalier qu'elle descendit aussi vite que possible. Une fois dans sa voiture, l'ancienne reine prit une grande inspiration comme elle tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ferma les yeux puis démarra tout en tentant de chasser ce baiser de ses pensées. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui permettrait sans doute d'apaiser tout ce qui occupait son esprit l'empêchant de réfléchir rationnellement. La brunette démarra mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait chasser cet instant de ses pensées. Cela conduisit à un manque de concentration qui lui-même provoqua l'absence de réaction, ou du moins le réflexe ne fut pas assez rapide, qui la mena à percuter une voiture prioritaire arrivant à vive allure à sa gauche. Tout devint alors noir et le tumulte qui l'avait envahie s'apaisa alors.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Voici une suite, celle-ci n'était pas prévue à la base, ou du moins pas autant développée mais on m'a poussé à la faire alors la voici =D

J'espère que ça vous plaira, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et laisser une review ;)

oOo

Lorsqu'il entendit ce claquement de bottines et ce rythme si particulier, le médecin ne put que contenir un sourire. Il fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et resta plongé dans sa paperasse. Qu'il était long de s'occuper de tout ce qui était administratif : il préférait de loin se trouver derrière son bistouri au bloc à pratiquer sa science. Il abandonnerait volontiers tout cela aux infirmières mais il n'avait pas le choix, personne n'allait faire ses dossiers à sa place. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui permit de comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme était là : à moins d'être au bloc, il prenait toujours une pause à cette heure-ci, cela correspondait à la moitié de son temps de garde. Il avait besoin d'une grosse coupure car il devait assurer le double de sa garde habituelle car son collègue était malade et s'il n'était pas disponible, l'hôpital serait obligé de fermer son service d'urgences. Puis vu le statut particulier de la ville de Storybrooke, si un incident devait survenir, ils n'allaient nulle part ailleurs où aller se faire soigner puisque personne ne pouvait quitter la ville sans que quelque chose de mauvais ne se produise...

" - Docteur Whale ?

- Oui ? Répondit-il sans regarder son interlocutrice. C'est pour une consultation ?"

Il savait parfaitement que c'était son rubis, son bien le plus précieux mais ils aimaient se taquiner comme des enfants. Cependant le petit sourire qu'il affichait le trahit.

" - Viktor... Le reprit-elle.

- Désolé, je finis ça et je suis tout à toi."

Vu la taille de la pile des dossiers restants, la brunette alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin et sortit un livre : il en avait facilement pour dix minutes voire un quart d'heure. De fait c'était parti pour lui prendre un peu plus car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux pour regarder sa bien-aimée. Quelques secondes d'absence avaient lieu durant lesquelles il repensait à diverses choses avant de réaliser qu'il n'était plus à son devoir et de se remettre à écrire avec empressement. Il avait à l'esprit comment ils avaient compris qu'ils se fréquentaient car Ruby portait toujours sa gourmette au poignet une fois renvoyés dans la Forêt Enchantée, de quelle manière ils s'étaient de nouveau séduits l'un l'autre, combien il l'admirait à la fois pour ses qualités mais aussi pour sa capacité à voir ce qu'il y avait de meilleure en lui, derrière le monstre.

Dix-neuf minutes plus tard pour être précis, Viktor rangeait les petits classeurs, déposait sa blouse blanche et rejoignait Ruby. Sans un mot, elle se leva et le suivit dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Leur main se frôlait sans pour autant se toucher explicitement. Galamment le médecin ouvrit la porte de la salle de repos des titulaires à sa petite amie. Celle-ci découvrit la pièce, surprise par sa taille, son confort apparent. Les médecins avaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire chauffer leur repas, se reposer et il semblait même y avoir des douches attenantes, séparées messieurs / dames bien évidemment. La brunette s'assit sur le canapé et Whale l'y rejoignit. Glissant enfin sa main dans la sienne, il la posa sur ses genoux et se mit à la caresser tendrement.

" - Alors, quoi de neuf au Granny's ?

- Pas grand chose, la routine... Assura-t-elle.

- Tu as vu David au sujet de la malédiction ?

- Non, je... Je n'ai pas envie que l'on s'en mêle... Je... Ca peut paraître égoïste mais je n'ai pas envie de risquer de te perdre... Encore. On a eu de la chance deux fois... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur parce que j'e me serais mêlée des affaires de Regina ou des Charmants...

- Tu ne veux pas tes souvenirs ?! S'étonna-t-il.

- Je préfère être avec toi dans le présent que dans le passé."

Touché, il prit ses lèvres tendrement. Il ne voulait pas débattre de la question de s'ils devaient ou non aider là tout de suite. Cette discussion était inévitable, Viktor le savait mais elle n'était pas pour maintenant. Il ne voulait pas non plus risquer de la perdre mais il savait que s'ils brisaient la malédiction, ils retrouveraient sans doute tous leurs souvenirs. Puis ils ne pouvaient pas permettre qu'une sorcière, qui qu'elle soit, puisse décider de leur sort comme bon lui semblait. Ruby glissa une main dans ses cheveux et répondit à son baiser. Enivré à la fois par sa bien aimée et l'adrénaline due à l'interdit qu'ils étaient en train de braver, le chirurgien ne put s'empêcher d'approfondir ce baiser, sa langue à la recherche de sa consœur. Sans complexe, Scarlett passa ses mains sous la chemise de son docteur pour retrouver le contact si doux de sa peau. "Attends" murmura-t-il avant d'aller fermer la porte à clef. Il allait retourner auprès d'elle mais elle était déjà tout contre lui, ses lèvres se saisissant des siennes avec passion et désir. Il la repoussa légèrement et défit avec de petits gestes rapides les boutons de son vêtement mauve. Ruby fit tomber au sol la chemise sans se séparer de lui puis Viktor la fit tourner pour que ce soit elle qui se trouve contre la porte et ses mains allèrent s'enfouir dans le bas de son dos qu'il avait au préalable dénudé. Ses mains remontèrent et passèrent sur sa poitrine qu'il caressa du bout du doigt à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Il finit par la prendre dans ses bras, ramenant les jambes de la demoiselle autour de sa taille, dans l'idée de la porter jusqu'à la douche. Mais un bruit bref et répétitif coupa court à leur échange. Les pieds de la jeune femme rejoignirent le sol et Whale attrapa son biper. Il grogna.

" - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Regina... Murmura-t-il plus que contrarié.

- Ca peut pas attendre ?

- Non, elle est aux urgences, ils ont besoin de moi pour une opération..."

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se détacher d'elle. Il ramassa au sol sa chemise qu'il enfila. Ruby s'approcha et le reprit car il avait commencé à la boutonner de travers. Cela fait, elle remit le col correctement, elle tira légèrement dessus pour qu'il soit bien droit, puis elle passa ses mains sur le tissu.

" - Va, va sauver des vies, sois un héros."

Elle appliqua dans un geste lent et délicat ses lèvres contre la joue de celui qu'elle aimait et sortit de la pièce après lui avoir lancé un "A plus tard". Whale s'empressa de rejoindre les urgences espérant que rien de grave ne soit arrivé à quelqu'un auquel il tenait. Il n'avait toutefois pas trop d'inquiétudes à avoir, la liste était relativement courte. Son tempérament solitaire ressortait toujours et il avait beaucoup de mal à se lier. Mais peu lui importait au fond, tant qu'il avait son rubis, il était heureux.

La surprise marqua son visage lorsqu'il découvrit Regina, inconsciente sur le brancard. Il s'approcha pour constater les dégâts et se tourna vers l'ambulancier :

"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

- Accident de voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Trauma crânien et plaie au thorax.

- Ok, je veux un scan et on l'emmène au bloc."

Whale s'empressa de retirer sa blouse blanche qu'il posa sur son passage en direction du bloc. Il troqua rapidement sa chemise contre la tenue d'usage en chirurgie. Un interne arriva avec les résultats et le médecin put évaluer l'hémorragie qu'il allait devoir stopper tout en se lavant les mains. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à sauver Regina : si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne se salirait pas les mains : elle avait causé tant de mal par le passé... Même si durant l'année écoulée dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle n'avait rien tenté, il avait eu connaissance de tout ce que par le passé elle avait fait contre Blanche, Ruby et toute leur troupe. Mais c'est précisément pour eux qu'il allait tout faire pour réussir, parce que c'était ce qui était à faire, ce qui était bon. En silence, se concentrant, il entra dans la pièce où une infirmière lui passa casaque et gants afin qu'il puisse se mettre au travail.

**Tbc **


	7. Chapter 7

Voici une petite suite qui j'espère vous surprendra. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis d'ailleurs ;)

Après ce court chapitre viendra un plus long qui clôturera la fic =)

**oOo**

Whale n'avait jamais eu tant de mal sur une opération. Le saignement sous-dural était compliqué à atteindre même pour le chirurgien à la grande dextérité qu'il était. C'était une zone difficile d'accès de plus il y avait des zones importantes et il avait conscience qu'au moindre faux mouvement il pourrait causer des dommages irréparables pour sa patiente. Alors qu'il avait presque réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie une complication survint et Viktor ne quitta du regard ce qu'il faisait qu'alerté par le bip sonore de la machine. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran. Les chiffres descendaient de manière rapide. Lorsque le 0 fut atteint, un long bip strident résonna dans le bloc. Whale attrapa les palettes déterminé, il n'allait pas la laisser partir comme ça, pas sans avoir tout tenté. Il savait que c'est ce que Ruby voudrait qu'il fasse. Les mains crispées sur leur poignée, il appliqua les palettes espérant que le cœur reparte et que le son irritant s'arrête et redevienne régulier.

**oOo**

Regina ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils comme elle avait du mal à comprendre où elle était. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi tout était si confus ? Il y avait eu ce dîner... Non, elle n'avait pas abusé sur la boisson. Mais alors quoi ?! Il était dur de réfléchir, elle avait comme une migraine. La noirceur dans laquelle était plongée la pièce où elle se trouvait ne l'aidait pas non plus à réfléchir. A tâtons, elle réussit à trouver l'un des coins de la pièce. Elle longea le mur jusqu'à tant qu'elle trouve une porte. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans un couloir presque aussi sombre que le lieu qu'elle venait de quitter. Tout au bout semblait se trouver une source de lumière. Bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il se passait, l'ancienne reine se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la lueur blanche au loin.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, la brunette s'effondra. Le mal de crâne était plus présent que jamais et elle sentait un liquide chaud se répandre sur son ventre. Au moment où tout redevenait voir, tout lui revint : le crissement de pneus, la lumière, le choc et la douleur... Ses paupières se refermèrent et son esprit sombrait dans le néant lorsqu'une voix tenta de la tirer de cette torpeur qui l'envahissait :

" - Regina ! Battez-vous, vous devez vous battre, ce n'est pas la fin pour vous ! Pas aujourd'hui !"

Elle papillonna et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Quelqu'un était penché au-dessus d'elle, une femme. Cette inconnue était magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, un visage d'une douceur inouïe et la peau légèrement mat. Regina n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

" - Où suis-je ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, vous ne devez surtout pas aller jusqu'au bout de ce couloir, il faut que vous fassiez tout pour ne pas y parvenir.

- Pourquoi ?"

L'ancienne reine fronça les sourcils avant de regarder son interlocutrice avec un air sceptique et interrogateur sur le visage.

" - Je suis morte ?

- Pas encore. C'est pourquoi vous devez lutter. De touts vos forces. Il y a des gens qui ont besoin de vous.

- Mon fils n'a pas besoin de moi, quelle importance si je meurs ?!

- Vous le reverrez, pas tout de suite mais il vous reviendra. En attendant d'autres ont besoin de vous...

- Je ne vois pas qui aurait...

- Mon fils, la coupa-t-elle.

- Vous êtes... Réalisa alors Regina.

- Je suis Marianne.

- Comment je peux vous voir ? Techniquement... Vous êtes morte...

- Je suis là pour délivrer un message. Vous devez vous battre, pour rester en vie. Robin et Roland, ils ont besoin de vous...

- Mais Robin vous aime toujours...

- Et d'une certaine manière vous aimerez toujours Daniel, mais ça ne doit pas vous empêcher d'aimer un homme de nouveau. Vous avez tous les deux droit à une seconde chance. Battez-vous Regina."

Les paupières de la brunette se refermèrent sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler, elle avait encore tellement de question à poser, de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi venir lui parler ? Lui dire ça ? Avait-elle réellement une chance de trouver le bonheur que Cora lui avait ravi dans son innocence ? Sans pouvoir avoir une réponse à l'une de ses questions, Regina sombra dans le néant.

**Tbc**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci encore à toutes d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et de me laisser des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fin.**

**J'espère revenir bientôt avec de nouvelles fics !**

**oOo**

Il semblait y avoir des voix qui émanaient d'on ne savait trop où autour d'elle. Les paupières de la brunette papillonnèrent et elle sentit alors une pression se resserrer sur sa main. Il fallut que sa vue s'ajuste pour que la jeune femme réalise où elle était et surtout avec qui. Lentement elle tourna la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

" - Robin ?

- Chut, vous devez encore reprendre des forces...

- Je vais vous laisser, assura Whale, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, demandez à l'infirmière de me faire biper."

Il fit un signe de tête à l'attention du voleur, nouvellement adjoint au shérif puis sortit de la chambre. Le médecin allait enfin pouvoir prendre une pause bien méritée. Puis son estomac criait famine... Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, l'archer se tourna vers la blessée. Celle-ci avait un bandage qui entourait son crâne et le docteur lui avait également dit qu'elle avait un pansement et des points sur le côté gauche, il fallait absolument qu'elle ne tire pas dessus. Sinon, elle risquait de devoir retourner au bloc.

" - Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs... Lorsque j'ai entendu le vacarme provoqué par le carambolage... "

Regina le dévisageait se demandant ce qu'il pensait d'elle au fond de lui. L'inquiétude pouvait en effet se lire sur son visage. Mais que pouvait-il y avoir après si peu de temps ? Pourtant c'était lui qui avait fait le pas, elle s'en souvenait bien. Il l'avait embrassée...

" - Le temps que je trouve à faire garder Roland les secours vous avaient déjà emmenée ici... Ils ont été rapides entre le moment où je les ai appelés et où ils sont arrivés... Vous allez me dire, il s'agit d'une petite ville... Mais cette technologie... Ca continue de me surprendre... C'est ma voisine de palier qui m'a indiqué quel numéro composer et comment ça marchait. Le temps pressait... Ensuite je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu mais j'ai dû attendre que Belle soit arrivée pour surveiller Roland durant mon absence."

Robin faisait tout pour mener son récit de manière à ce que la souffrante ne put l'interrompre. Elle avait repris des couleurs par rapport au moment où elle était arrivée en salle de réveil. Mais ce n'était pas encore le joli teint qu'elle arborait lors de leur dîner. Il fallait que madame le maire récupère tous ses moyens. Toutefois un tel raisonnement était fait sans compter l'opiniâtreté et l'entêtement dont pouvait faire preuve Regina. Son esprit était rempli de questions et elle comptait bien avoir des réponses.

Le voleur voulut retirer sa main de celle de Regina mais celle-ci la serra, l'en empêchant. La brunette avait eu peur qu'il ne veuille partir et qu'il la laisse là, seule. L'ancienne reine doutait que quiconque vienne la voir et Robin était la seule personne sui semblait ne pas avoir peur d'elle, voir en elle ce qu'il pouvait rester de bon. Oui sa présence lui était agréable et elle était touchée par l'inquiétude qu'il avait manifestée envers elle. Enfin si elle ne s'était pas fait de films toute seule comme une adolescente... Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le voleur la rassura :

" - Ne bougez pas, je ne vais aller nulle part."

Il serra délicatement sa main en retour, geste accompagné d'un léger sourire. Afin d'éviter d'avoir une crampe au bras, Robin se leva et s'assit au bord du lit, ce serait quand même plus confortable. Regina ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de lui et le sentir si près d'elle... Son esprit se retrouvait complètement embrumé.

" - Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Je vous ai dit de ne rien dire, de vous reposer.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, répliqua-t-elle.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez une dure à cuire mais même les plus forts d'entre nous doivent parfois lever le pied.

- Parler ne va pas me tuer. " Grommela-t-elle.

La jeune femme voulut se redresser pour mieux voir son interlocuteur, la manière dont elle devait lever la tête vers lui pour pouvoir accrocher son regard quand ils se parlaient était fort désagréable. Cependant une vive douleur l'en dissuada rapidement. Alarmé par la déformation de ses traits, Robin posa sa main sur son épaule afin qu'elle reste allongée.

" - Décidément, vous ne comprenez pas ce que signifie le mot _repos_."

C'est avec une expression qui se voulait sévère qu'il s'adressait à elle, penchée au-dessus de l'ancienne reine. Ils étaient si proches et pourtant si éloignés... Regina était complètement déstabilisée. Se reprenant, elle finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

" - Pourquoi m'avoir embrassée ?

- Parce que peut-être, je ne suis pas insensible à vos charmes et que vous me plaisez... Je pensais que cette attirance était réciproque... Mais c'est sans doute pour le mieux.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?"

Les derniers mots marmonnés par Robin l'avaient fait réagir vivement. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle pouvait le sentir, bien à sa place dans sa poitrine. Il avait décidé de jouer du tambour.

- Eh bien... Vous vous êtes enfuie... Comme quoi, il faut croire que je ne suis pas autorisé à avoir une autre chance... Que la femme de ma vie était Marianne et que je ne pourrai jamais tenter de construire quelque chose avec une autre... J'ai presque cru que je pourrais avoir cette seconde chance...

- Bien sûr que si vous pouvez ! S'exclama Regina qui avait subitement réalisé le lien avec les paroles de la défunte.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- J'ai aussi perdu celui que j'aimais... Ma mère l'a tué, c'est une histoire compliquée... "

Madame le maire ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche à la mention de l'acte odieux commis par Cora. Cherchant comme une réponse, les yeux de la brunette essayaient de lire en Robin afin de savoir si elle pouvait lui dire... N'allait-il pas la prendre pour une folle ?

" - On peut avoir une seconde chance et j'ai la conviction que vous pouvez l'avoir aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous rend aussi sûre ?

- Parce que c'est la conviction que je peux en avoir un moi aussi qui me permet d'avancer malgré tous les souvenirs douloureux que je porte, tous ceux que j'ai perdus... Roland le mérite, vous le méritez, assura-t-elle.

- Je crois que votre fuite de ce soir dit plutôt le contraire et que j'ai été remis dans le droit chemin alors que j'allais trahir ma femme...

- Elle n'est plus là et veut que vous trouviez quelqu'un pour vous rendre heureux. J'avais peur, pour les mêmes raisons !"

Robin avait l'air plus que surpris, choqué serait sans doute un terme plus proche de la réalité. De quel droit cette femme osait-elle parler pour Marianne ?! Jusque là il n'avait rien eu à reprocher à Regina mais là, elle allait trop loin. Il se leva, préférant revenir quand son interlocutrice ne serait sans doute plus sous l'effet des médicaments, de la morphine. C'était pour lui la seule explication plausible à un tel culot.

" - Attends Robin, je l'ai vue, je te l'assure. Ta Marianne."

Alors qu'il allait poser la main sur la poignée de la porte, il suspendit son geste avant de se retourner vers elle. L'organe vitale de Regina allait finir par transpercer sa cage thoracique s'il continuait à battre aussi fort. Le tutoiement lui avait échappé. Elle ne pouvait le laisser partir, se mettre en colère contre elle. Il était comme sa bouée de sauvetage, elle allait couler sans lui. La trentenaire avait besoin de croire ce que Blanche disais toujours, qu'il fallait croire, qu'on avait tous une fin heureuse qui nous attendait quelque part si on se donnait la peine de la chercher. Le voleur était en train de réaliser que jamais il ne lui avait dit comment la mère de son fils s'appelait. Il retourna près du lit et s'assit.

" - Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

- De ce dont je me souviens... Qu'elle savait que tu l'aimerais toujours, à ta manière mais que ça ne devait pas t'empêcher d'aimer une autre. Que tu en avais besoin. Et Roland aussi...

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où l'as-tu vu ?

- Je ne sais pas... C'était... Bizarre, commenta-t-elle sans conviction, elle n'avait jamais aimé l'inexplicable, comme une sorte de songe."

Robin reprit ses mains, touché par ses paroles. Il la croyait. Sans hésitation. Il avait déjà vu tellement de choses bizarres permises par la magie. Comment Regina aurait-elle pu connaître son prénom si ce n'était de toute manière pas la vérité ? Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors qu'il pressait ses mains dans les siennes.

" - Et est-ce qu'il y aurait une chance que je puisse tenter d'avoir cette seconde chance avec toi ?"

Pour toute réponse, Regina céda à toute cette tension et prit les lèvres de Robin. Oui, elle aussi voulait prendre ce risque, tenter de construire avec lui quelque chose sur cette attirance réciproque et ces sentiments amoureux grandissants entre eux. Le baiser rompu, la brunette vint poser sa tête contre son épaule. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'avenir leur réservait mais elle allait finir par être complètement convaincue par l'optimisme sans faille de Mary-Margaret et de son _L'issue n'est pas forcément celle que l'on pense être._ De plus, Marianne lui avait donné espoir quant à ses retrouvailles un jour avec Henry. Si madame le maire savait qu'en ce moment même une Coccinelle jaune venait de franchir la limite de la ville, alors elle s'abandonnerait complètement à cette idée d'un bonheur possible pour elle malgré le fait qu'elle soit la _méchante_. Ensemble, unis, les habitants de Storybrooke pourraient par la suite briser la malédiction, défaire la sorcière de l'ouest, Zelena et accéder à leur fin heureuse tant désirée.

**The END**


End file.
